


Thing

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: In which Alan isn't human.Originally posted on tumblr November 10th 2016.
Kudos: 7





	Thing

Alan never really felt like a real boy. Things that interested other boys his age never really seemed to have the same effect on him. Sure, he loved video games and sleeping, but it never really seemed to satisfy him. It was as if he had some inner programming, and he was rebelling against it. There was always an empty feeling in his chest, and his head seemed to echo with dead thoughts. His family seemed to look at him as if he was a mere guest in their household.

If he were to be completely honest with himself, he had to admit he felt more at home surrounded by other machines and all sorts of highly sophisticated technological beings than he did around live, flesh and blood things.

It was only until, Alan supposed, until after an explosion on a rescue burned all of his synthskin off, leaving him standing there, not dead but not alive either, that he was truly able to accept that he himself was nothing more than a machine.

Fake, perfectly spherical eyes which, without their blue plastimetal covering, glowed a menacing red.

He remembered the way his brothers had looked at him with expressions that consisted of revulsion, confusion, sudden realization, sadness, and then utter regret. They had chosen to forget too.

He was a machine created to help others, but he was never able to help himself.


End file.
